The Child in Me
by lifestrials
Summary: George and Fred's new potion has surprising young results...


Fred and George, everyone's favorite twins were at it again, brewing up their next potion to help all of the wizarding society. This latest potion would rid the world of fun hating pricks, who took life too seriously, just wouldn't stop to smell the roses. Feorge and Gred would not have any of that! They were gifted and they surely would help out who were less fortunate, who didn't share their sense of humor and life style. Besides, the life of the twins was the way to go!

So they were in the back of Wasley Wizard Wheezes, mixing up the "child in me" potion.

Charlie and Bill. Bill and Charlie. Always with the responsibilities, always with the "grow up", always with the "act your age". Yes they really needed to lighten up. Minus work and laws and dragons , they hardly did anything fun. Yes, their older brothers would be the first of many lucky ones whose life would turn for the best.

So this is was the scene inside the WWW, where Ginny, Ron , George and Fred starred, more like gaped at Bill and Charlie. Usually the two men who are much taller and always towering over their younger siblings were barely knee length. Usually the two siblings who away had plethora of advice for the younger ones, were limited to

The child in me potion had turned Bill and Charlie into their child self. No more than 6 years old for Bill and even younger for Charlie.

"Who alre youz?" asked a very young Charlie

Now mind you, Fred and George, George and Fred, are used to potions not turning out exactly as planned but even after hundreds of experiments, they had never been left speechless.

Here, standing before them were their older brothers, oldest of all the Weaselys , yet they were mere toddlers.

"Where are we?" asked a weary Bill.

"Whez Mum? Bwill whez Mum?"

Ron and Ginny exchanged glances. Being the babies of the family, this was as surreal as Voldermot shopping for paint samples at…at… oh who cares. This was just plain weird!

"She is probably around here somevere, don't worry Charlie." Bill assured but the older ones in the room could tell the kid was worried.

"Bill, Charlie, are you two OK?" asked Ron after snapping out of his daze.

"HEY! How do you know us?" Bill asked

"I uhrrr, am err Ron?"

"You have funny hair" giggled Charlie.

"Ha ha. Nice one guys. See Ron I told you needed a hair cut"

"Who are you?" Bill looked over to George. He then looked over to George and Fred.

"TWEENS! " Charlie clapped his hand ecstatically , like Christmas had come early this year.

"Uh…guys, a moment." Ginny cut in. "Ron watch err …the kids…" She grabbed Fred and George by the collars and dragged them aside.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO GIVE THEM?"

"Dear sister-"

"Please be kind to our ears-"

"We do need them you know"

"Bill and Charlie are KIDS! They are KIDS!"

"Yes we noticed"

"I ask again, WHAT DID YOU DO!"

"Oh just gave them a our new potion-"

"Which will be on shelves before Christmas , tell your friends-"

Ginny took a deep breath. Having six brothers had taught her some restraint. "WHAT was the potion?"

"Its called the child in me potion. –

"Suppose to bring out the child inside-

"So they wont be so uptight-

"Or bossy-

"Or domineering-

"Or boring-

"Or -"

"AARGH!" They were cut off by Ginny's loud groan. "How do we FIX it?"

"Oh.-

"We haven't –

"Got an anecdote yet…"

Ginny blinked once. Then twice. Seeing there was no "gotcha" coming her way, she shook her head. "Mum is gonna LOVE this"

"Ironic thought isn't it?" probed George

"That she raised her kids only to be returned to infancy. Why yes I would say so brother"

They were interrupted with a loud banging sound from the front of the shop.

"Wheres our Mum?" Bill was yelling at Ron, who was considerably larger than him, yet Bill still radiated the big tough brother as he continued to throw a tantrum.

HI ALL! I tried something new, burrowed from JKR and the Harrys eye are blue :)

Lemme know if you want me to continue, how you liked it etc etc etc!

Have a great week!


End file.
